Foro:Es.gaming
Hace unas semanas le comenté esto mismo a Kenbill y posteriormente también a Chixpy, pero lo principal es saber la opinión de todos, así que replanteo todo. Como sabréis, en Wikia existe una central para todos los wikis que están incluidos en la categoría de Gaming (Juegos). En dicho wiki se trata de coordinar a los wikis de videojuegos, dándoles consejos y ayudarles en la medida de lo posible realizando determinadas actividades como elegir un wiki destacado etc. Hasta ahora Gaming.wikia está activa en varios idiomas como el inglés y el alemán, actuando como central para los wikis de Videojuegos. Desde Wikia nos gustaría que también existiese una comunidad para los wikis de videojuegos en español, por eso os formulamos la siguiente propuesta. Gaming.wikia se formó a partir de varias fusiones entre varios wikis, la propuesta que os hacemos es abrir un poco más el ámbito de actuación en videojuego.wikia, además de incluir información sobre videojuegos y trucos, habría que incluir información sobre los wikis de videojuegos en Wikia, y utilizar el wiki como central para los wikis de videojuegos en español en Wikia. De esa forma no tendríamos que crear una comunidad aparte de esta y hacer la base, intentar atraer nuevos usuarios, etc. Para vosotros significaría un aumento significativo del trabajo e igualmente de las visitas que recibiríais, ya que os veríais influenciados por los boletines y por la publicidad que pudiésemos hacer de este wiki. En cuanto a otros aspectos que pudieran cambiar, podríamos discutirlos en este tema. De todas formas seguiríais manteniendo el actual equipo de administración, las plantillas y todo lo que tenéis hecho, simplemente sería abrir la temática para convertir el wiki en un lugar de coordinación para otros wikis en español, con los cambios necesarios que esto conllevaría. Para hacer más fácil la votación dejaré la encuesta debajo, y si queréis preguntar algo o comentarlo lo podéis hacer debajo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con la propuesta de convertir videojuego.wikia en la central de gaming en español? Si No Un saludo.--Bola (discusión) 10:07 9 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿Significa que Wikijuegos pasaría a ser como la versión en español de Gaming Wikia? La idea me suena muy bien, principalmente para que haya mas integración entre las distintas Wikis de videojuegos. También esta bueno para promocionar a Wikis nuevas o muy pequeñas. Si es así, yo doy mi voto a favor.--lordmagikarp 13:22 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola, soy Gudproyect, burócrata en WJ. La propuesta que haces me parece buena, pero, hay una cosa que no acabo de entender. ¿Conservaríamos todo? ¿Se trata un poco de colaborar con otras wikis en español de videojuegos? Si es así, yo también apoyo la propuesta.-- 16:34 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :Sí, conservaríais lo que actualmente tenéis, aunque se cambiarían algunas cosas como la portada que habría que remodelarla para adaptarla integrando información sobre otros wikis de videojuegos. La intención es que este wiki sirviera como un lugar donde encontrar la información necesaria para que otros wikis de videojuegos encontrasen un punto de referencia desde el que partir, o pedir ayuda y colaboración. Aún así, se seguiría manteniendo la estructura que tenéis actualmente, solo se amplía.--Bola (discusión) 17:13 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Entonces, por mí no hay ningún problema. Si conservamos todo, no creo qe nadie se oponga a la propuesta. -- 18:23 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Tareas Bien, entonces todos de acuerdo, si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo, que lo diga antes de que sigamos. Os voy a poner algunas de las cosas que sería bueno ir haciendo para adaptar el wiki como central de gaming en español. Plantilla común para todos los wikis Para comenzar sería bueno crear una plantilla única para todos los wikis en español de gaming. Como habréis visto, muchos tienen en sus portadas la siguiente plantilla: ---- Está en inglés, pero para comenzar estaría bien traducirla e incluir los principales wikis en español de videojuegos, o al menos los que más artículos tengan. En cuanto esté creada avisaremos a los wikis de gaming en español para que vengan aquí y la copien en sus portadas, será una forma de darle publicidad a este wiki y de unirlos a todos con una plantilla común. Incluyendo referencias a los wikis en los artículos Otra cosa que habría que hacer es incluir en todos los artículos de videojuegos, el wiki correspondiente en el que se puede encontrar más información acerca de ese artículo. La plantilla que usan en Gaming es esta, sería conveniente adaptarla al estilo de este wiki y comenzar a incluirla en los artículos. Para facilitar la tarea, os puedo proporcionar una lista con todos los wikis de videojuegos en español, guiándoos a partir de esa lista podréis tener una pequeña guía sobre los wikis que hay y así orientaros más fácilmente a la hora de clasificarlos y ponerlos en los diferentes artículos, en el caso de que haya varios wikis sobre un mismo tema, contactad con nosotros, tenemos que intentar que solo haya un wiki por tema, no varios sobre un mismo asunto, ya es hora de ir corrigiendo este "defecto", de todas formas si veis varios wikis sobre un mismo tema, dadle preferencia a aquel que tenga más artículos. Más cosas Con estas dos tareas, debería ser suficiente para que este wiki se pudiese considerar como central de gaming en español y con la plantilla traducida y el mensaje para todos los wikis en español de videojuegos tendríais publicidad y vendrían más usuarios para ayudar. Para cualquier duda solo tenéis que poneros en contacto con Zuirdj, Cizagna o conmigo, y trataremos de ayudaros en lo que podamos. Si necesitais cualquier tipo de ayuda, pedidla y trataremos de echaros una mano. Un saludo.--Bola (discusión) 15:57 16 ago 2009 (UTC) ---- :Two questions: :*¿Se mantendrá el nombre de Wikijuegos o pasará a ser es.gaming? ¿Con interlanguaje/''interwikis'' a las otras Gamimng? :Y una reflexión: :*Respecto a la plantilla de portada... Podríamos usar la central (www.wikia.com) para poder usarla globalmente en las wikis (como por ejemplo se puede usar por ejemplo, ignoro si se pueden usar desde es.wikia) porque si algún día hay que cambiar algo habría que recorrerse todas las wikis . Tan solo le veo una pega (que no nos afecta a nosotros): Pueden quedar poco elegante, dependiendo del estilo usado por las wikis y si le han cambiado muchos colores, etc. (ejem, pero solucionable a base de CSS claro) :Nada más por ahora 18:19 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Son datos útiles que nos vendría bien saber. Bola, ¿nos ves?.-- 17:07 3 sep 2009 (UTC) :Os leo, es que he estado de viaje y apenas tuve tiempo para revisar el hilo. En principio el nombre se conservará, tened en cuenta que actualmente es.gaming, ya redirige a videojuego, por lo que no hay mayor problema, en cuanto a los interwikis, actualmente si ponéis en: en un artículo aparecerá la versión en inglés del artículo en gaming, por lo que esto se conservará, ya estáis unidos a las otras centrales de gaming en los otros idiomas. En lo que respecta a la plantilla, sí, lo mejor sería usar la central de wikia en inglés para usarla globalmente, porque las transclusiones a otros wikis solo se pueden hacer desde la central en inglés, según tengo entendido. Lo mejor para la plantilla sería usar CSS para que se pudiesen cambiar los colores dependiendo de la apariencia del wiki. Si por casualidad veis que tardo demasiado en contestar, avisadme en mi página de discusión y revisaré el hilo, un saludo!--Bola (discusión) 18:59 3 sep 2009 (UTC) No, te preocupes la verdad es que tampoco hay mucha prisa..., no sabía que funcionaban los interwikis... entonces intentaré poner algunos para ver que tal (que alguien los ponga en la portada). 16:18 4 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿Sólo hay interwikis en inglés en este momento? -- 14:42 6 sep 2009 (UTC) :Me temo que sí, voy a intentar añadir también el alemán, pero no sé si lo lograré... o me lo cargaré todo jajaja.--Bola (discusión) 22:27 6 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Hecho, a partir de ahora estáis enlazados también con la central de gaming en alemán y podéis poner los interwikis al inglés y el alemán sin problemas.--Bola (discusión) 12:58 7 sep 2009 (UTC) ::De acuerdo. Gracias por tu trabajo ;). -- 21:31 9 sep 2009 (UTC) :::¿Qué tal van los progresos? ¿Os ayudaron los cambios en los interwikis? Espero que la plantilla no os esté dando demasiados problemas, si necesitáis algo más avisadme.--Bola (discusión) 00:21 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Bueno... respecto a al plantilla de arriba traducirla tan solo sería Con usar CSS, en .Plantilla_Wikijuegos, .Imagen_Wikijuegos y .Texto_Wikijuegos se pueden modificar bastantes cosas, algunas necesitarán !important. Respecto a lo de las plantillas para enlazar a otras wikis a ver si un día y me entretengo modificando Plantilla:JuegoInfobox, Plantilla:PersonajeInfobox (y deberíamos crear Plantilla:SagaInfobox) 16:55 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :Creo que lo mejor sería usar la imagen que se utiliza en los spotlights para wikijuegos (esta) El resto lo veo bien, lo que podemos hacer, es poner la plantilla en la central de Wikia en inglés, y hacer en este wiki una explicación de cómo poner la plantilla y cómo usar CSS para modificarla, de esa forma se transcluye la plantilla a todos los wikis que la quieran poner, y se organiza cómo ha de ponerse y las instrucciones desde este wiki, ¿os parece bien?--Bola (discusión) 15:27 27 sep 2009 (UTC) All your wiki are belogn to us Bueno, he hecho una pequeñas modificaciones en las infoboxes, y los enlaces se hacen con plantilla:interwiki (que hay que completar añadiendo más wikis para mostrar los nombres bien) muestra aunque dentro de las Infoboxes, claro 10:43 28 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: Alguien con super poderes que añada | wiki = a las páginas MediaWiki:Createplate-Juego y MediaWiki:Createplate-Personaje (Como he hecho aquí) 11:01 28 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Perfecto, queda genial. He añadido | wiki = a las páginas MediaWiki que pediste. Un saludo.--Bola (discusión) 07:20 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Una cosa sobre los enlaces a otras wikis de juegos Debido a que hay wikis que tratan sobre el mismo tema (creo que he contado 11 sobre GTA) deberíamos elegir como solventamos ese problema, a mí se me ocurren solo las más básicas: #De entre las wikis que se solapen elegir una y solo esa para todos los artículos relacionados. (Aunque también se podría elegir la que tenga el mejor artículo) #El que primero llegue se la queda (es decir, dejar el enlace a la wiki que primero se ponga) #Cambiar las plantillas para que se puedan poner hasta 11 wikis... Ojo estoy hablando de los enlaces dentro de las infoboxes, no de la sección de enlaces relacionados/externos. Yo sinceramente prefiero la primera y que la wiki sea para todas, los enlaces a las demás wikis pueden ir en las secciones que he dicho. La segunda tiene su ventaja y es que la gente de otras wikis pondrá por si misma el enlace; pero omo desventaja lara es la que puede provocar guerras de ediciones Y la tercera... es que 11 enlaces a otras páginas antes incluso que los datos de los juegos... 07:07 22 oct 2009 (UTC) :Llego tarde a la respuesta, pero bueno, a ver en principio sería la primera, porque la segunda es precisamente la desventaja de la guerra de ediciones y la tercera es de locos hacer eso, la infobox sería enorme. En principio en el caso de que haya varios wikis siempre suele ocurrir que hay wikis con más artículos que otros, podemos tomar un criterio, por ejemplo, la que más artículos tenga tiene preferencia, si tienen un número de artículos parecido, la que más calidad tenga en sus artículos, y si la calidad es parecida, aquella que tenga más actividad. No creo que surjan muchos conflictos si se siguen unos criterios fijos.--Bola (discusión) 08:00 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Plantilla La plantilla ya está creada y protegida en la Central de Wikia: Para cualquier cambio avisar, ahora tendríamos que crear una especie de página de ayuda para explicar qué cambio habría que hacer en caso de ser un wiki con una apariencia oscura, y poner en esa misma página algunos logos para este wiki por los que podrían sustituir ese que he puesto (provisionalmente). La página podría ser: Ayuda:Personalización de la plantilla es.gaming, aunque es muy largo. El siguiente paso debería ser cambiar la portada y hacer esa página de ayuda. Hablaré con Angela esta semana, en cuanto esté hecha la página de ayuda, para mandar un aviso a todos los burócratas de wikis en español de la categoría gaming, para que incluyan dicha plantilla en la portada de todos los wikis, y para que visiten este wiki asiduamente para organizarnos entre todos y tratar de mejorar conjuntamente los wikis.--Bola (discusión) 12:22 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Bueno en principio sería tan simple como: *Por defecto usará los colores que se tengan en la wiki *Para cambiar el fondo de la plantilla añade al common.css/monaco.css: table.Plantilla_Wikijuegos {background: ;} *Para cambiar solo el fondo de la imagen td.Imagen_Wikijuegos {background: ;} *Para cambiar solo el fondo de la parte del texto: td.Texto_Wikijuegos {background: ;} 13:10 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Hecho: Ayuda:Plantilla es.gaming. Para añadir, modificar o eliminar algo, decidmelo y lo haré lo más rápido posible. Ahora solo queda la portada. Ayer hablé con Angela y me dijo que en cuanto esté listo el sistema sitewidemessages, podremos mandar el mensaje a los burócratas y administradores para que coloquen la plantilla en las portadas. Vamos a ver si el wiki recibe un impulso con esta medida.--Bola (discusión) 08:42 17 nov 2009 (UTC)